Finding New Life
by tralalafantasy
Summary: Troy's found someone who has changed his life, but Gabriella doesn't want to be in his life...at first. Secrets and obstacles stand in their way of love. But in the end there is always new life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters. [probably already knew that ;)]

Ch 1

Troy sat in the café waiting for Chad to arrive. He looked around the place noting the warm feeling of comfort the place gave off and the intermittent noise of chatter that stood background to its entirety. It was a nice, quaint place and Troy wondered why Chad the most rambunctious person had chosen this place to meet up. Looking back down at his watch Troy decided he might as well order a coffee.

"Hello, anyone working back there" Troy called looking for a worker.

"I'm coming!" came a shrill scream.

Troy watched as a petite brunette turned the corner from the back of the shop. He watched her hair float on the air as she bounded up the stairs and ran towards him. She stopped in front of him, her olive face flushed a rosy pink, her brown curly hair falling in disarray and a smile on her face that made him melt.

"Hi, how can I help you" she said

"Umm, can I have a latte please" Troy squinted a little to read her name tag "Gabriella" he said smiling.

"Sure, one latte coming right up" Gabriella said flashing him her heart melting smile.

As Troy watched her make his order, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello" he said

"Troy, where are you! I've been waiting for half an hour" Yelled Chad

"What do you mean, I'm right here I've been here for twenty minutes now" Troy said back a bit frustratingly.

"No, Troy where are you?" Chad asked exasperatedly.

"321 NW Maine Avenue on the corner of 15, just like you said" Troy answered

"Nooooo, I said 321 NW Burbane Avenue on the corner of 50, don't you listen, man" yelled Chad

"Oh sorry man, I'll be there in a minute okay, in a minute" said Troy

"Sooo, someone's not good with directions" Gabriella said perking up one eyebrow.

"No, I'm excellent with directions, he just can't explain very well" Troy said smiling coyly

"Mhmmm, all men are alike, hate admitting weaknesses" said Gabriella with a little giggle

"No, men don't admit weaknesses because they don't have any, especially men like me" he replied with a twinkle in his eyes

Gabriella let out a full laugh "And what makes you so special"

Troy smirked "Because I'm Troy, Troy Bolton"

"Hmm, I must say that was pretty smooth Mr. Troy Bolton, but don't you have to go" she said tilting her chin toward the door.

"Thanks for reminding me" Troy said as he picked up the latte "Oh, and thanks for this, maybe I'll see you around"

"Maybe" whispered Gabriella and as she watched him leave her eyes seemed to fill with a hidden sadness.

…**.**

Troy entered the restaurant, noticing that this place seemed more like Chad's style it was like a Chuck E Cheese for adults. Troy looked around for Chad until he spotted him at the far end of the restaurant in a booth sipping a vanilla shake.

"Couldn't order me one?" Troy said trying to get his friend to forgive him for his stupid mistake.

"I did actually, but I already drank it" said Chad, stretching out his hand to the seat across from him

Troy sat down "Come on man, I said I was sorry"

Chad looked at him "Alright, I'm over it"

"Good 'cause I got something to tell you" Troy said

Troy told Chad about how he had met Gabriella at the café, and how they had talked and that he really wanted to see her again.

"So, I'm here waiting to tell you about the new business I brought in and you're getting a girl" Chad said looking at Troy. "Well, way to go, you haven't had a girlfriend in ages, if I didn't know better I would say you were gay"

"What!" Troy said

"Hey, Hey, I'm not the one who said it" Chad said defensively

"What do you mean, people have said it" Troy asked confused and kind of upset

"Don't worry, don't worry I set it all straight, now let's get back to this Gabriella girl" Chad said

"Well, I'm going to see her again" said Troy

"How" asked Chad

"I'm going back to the café, you know I have a sudden craving for caffeinated drinks" said Troy playfully.

Troy stood in front of the café running his hands through his hair. Again. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It was just talking to a girl he could do that, anyone could do that, he pulled down the sleeves of his blue button down shirt once again and wiped his hands down the front trying to take out any wrinkles. Troy took a deep breath in and opened the door; he walked toward the barista who was behind the counter.

"Hi, how may I help you" she said

"I was wondering is Gabriella here" Troy asked

"Oh I'm sorry you just missed her, her shift ended half an hour ago" she said

"Well, can you tell me when she's working tomorrow" Troy asked

The young barista smiled sadly "Sorry but today was her last shift, she quit"

Troy's face fell and he felt as if he had been run over by a truck even though he didn't even know this girl really.

"Okay thanks" he said turning from her and walking away

Troy pushed through the door and as he felt the light breeze pick up all he could think about was how Gabriella's hair would look in it, and how he missed his chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews

Ch 2

Troy was sitting at his desk his mind wandering from his work to Gabriella. Even after three days she was still stuck in his head.

"Troy, Troy, Troyyyyy" Troy's head snapped up to see his stepsister Sharpay standing in front of him.

"About time" she said "I was starting to think you were comatose"

"Oh sorry" Troy said sounding dazed

"Don't tell me, your still on that girl" Sharpay said giving him an appraising look

"I'm sorry Sharpay we can't all be married and happy like you" Troy sighed

"Well of course, no one can be like me" Sharpay said smiling

Troy chuckled "Of course"

"You know what I think" Sharpay said "You should get out of this place, no wonder your still hung up on her this place is depressing, I'm telling you, you should add some pink, pink is always good"

Troy looked at his sister and nodded "Okay I'll take your advice I'll leave early, but no pink" he added smiling

"Well get then, I'll see you later" she said

Troy was almost out the door when he turned around "Wait, was there something you came here to tell me" he asked

"It doesn't matter I'll tell you later, go, free your mind" Sharpay said shooing him away

"Alright then, I'll see you later" and with a wave of his hand he was gone.

…**.**

Troy sat on a bench in the park enjoying the scenery. He was watching to squirrels fight over a nut underneath a sycamore tree when a heavy breeze picked up, he watched as a bright red kite that was flying in the distance stirred and made its way toward him.

"My kite, My Kite" he heard someone yell

Troy jumped to a start and went after the kite catching it before it fell in the pond behind. As he searched for the owner of the kite he saw a familiar girl bounding towards him with her brown hair flowing in the wind.

"Would this be your kite" Troy said smiling at her

Gabriella blushed taking the kite from him "Yeah"

"You look a little old to still be flying kites, don't ya think" he said

"You're never too old to have fun, you should remember that" she countered

Troy held up his hands in mock surrender "Okay, Okay, whatever you say"

"So what are you doing out here" Gabriella asked

Troy contemplated telling her the truth but opted against it "Just enjoying the beauty of nature"

"Hmmm" said Gabriella giving him a curious look

"What" he said

"Nothing, nothing at all" she said bemusedly

"Soo, what are you doing tomorrow" Troy asked

"Stuff" said Gabriella looking off into the distance

"Stuff ?" stuff he asked

"Yeah I'm pretty busy, you know I have to go, bye" Gabriella said quickening her pace

"Hey, let me walk you home" Troy said as he trotted up beside her

She stared at him blankly. "I promise I won't bite" he said

"I guess" said Gabriella

On their way to Gabriella's house the conversation never stalled, they went from topics to topics laughing and joking around like old friends. There was a connection between them and both of them could tell. When they reached Gabriella's house both Troy and Gabriella were sad knowing that there time together would end so soon.

"So, this is where you live?" Troy asked

"Yup, home sweet home" Gabriella smiled

"Soo" Troy started" Are you still busy tomorrow"

Gabriella's eyes seemed to lose the sparkle that he had seen all the way to her house. She opened the door to her house and turned to meet Troy's gaze.

"It was nice meeting you Troy" she said before closing the door

Troy was confused, they had had a brilliant time together and now she was acting like she didn't want to see him. Troy made up his mind right there and then he was not missing his chance again.

…**.**

Ding Ding Ding. Gabriella turned over in her bed looking at the clock it was eight in the morning and she wasn't expecting anyone.

"I'm coming" she yelled as she pulled on some jeans and went to answer the door

"Yes" she said swinging the door open

"Hello" Gabriella's eyes snapped open as she realized who was standing at her door

"Troy" she said

"Hi, I wanted to see if you weren't busy anymore" he said smirking

"Oh, well wait out here and let me get dressed"

Gabriella ran to her room as she passed a mirror she stopped to look at herself. _Crap I look like a crackhead_. After berating her appearance she ran into her bedroom pulled on a t-shirt brushed through her hair and ran back to the front door.

"Alright let's go" she said slipping on her slippers and putting her purse over her shoulder

As they walked down the block Gabriella looked at Troy. _Man, he doesn't give up_.

"What do you want Troy" Gabriella said with a bite in her tone

"Come on Gabriella all I want is a chance" Troy said

"I don't want a relationship" Gabriella said staring ahead

"We can be friends, please; you can't deny what happened yesterday, please"

Gabriella heard the pleading tone in his voice and turned to face him. His eyes seemed to pull her in and lock on her, making it hard for her to think.

"Okay, okay, friends" she said

Troy's face perked up immediately and he beamed at her flashing her is brightest smile. Gabriella Couldn't help but smile back, something about Troy just got to her, and like he said she couldn't deny that, but she could deny him.

"Okay so now what do we do" Troy asked

Gabriella gave him a sneaky grin "I have an idea"

…

"Gabriella, are you sure about this" Troy asked as he stepped into his harness

Gabriella stood on the edge of the bridge with her hands on her hips "Come on Troy don't be a baby" she said

Troy inched his way toward the ledge and felt his insides flip. He could not believe that this was what Gabriella wanted to do. Bungee jumping! Bungee jumping! This girl must have a death wish.

"Okay on the count of three you guys are going to jump" the instructor called

"One" Troy began o shake when he felt a small hand clasp over his calming his nerves.

"Two" Troy looked to his side and saw Gabriella staring down into the water

"Three" Gabriella squeezed his hand and they jumped

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" their screams mixed together as they fell 10,000 feet.

When the snap back finished and they were no longer bouncing up and down and just swinging slightly in the breeze Troy opened his eyes to see Gabriella staring at him. They locked onto each other and they seemed as if they were in a trance. Troy leaned forward.

"Don't" Gabriella said

Troy didn't even try to argue he didn't know why she was holding back, but he made it his goal right then to get her to let go.

…..

"So today was fun" Troy said as they stood in front of Gabriella's house

"Yeah" she said slightly smiling

"Well, I'll see you Friday I'll be busy at work tomorrow and Thursday"

Gabriella smiled sadly "Troy, I don't think"

Troy cut her off "You said we could be friends remember and you don't look like a girl to go back on her word"

Gabriella looked at Troy "Alright see you Friday"

Gabriella watched as Troy walked away. She could not let herself fall for him, especially not now.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews

and pumpkinking5 you are a smart cookie

Ch 3

The bell rang and Gabriella perked up, she couldn't deny that she was excited. No, she was more than excited those two days seemed like a thousand years as she thought about seeing Troy's face again. Gabriella shook herself to calm herself of her jitters and sauntered over to the door to give an appearance of 'who cares'. As she opened the door two familiar but unwelcomed faces stared back at her.

"Mom, Dad what are you doing here" Gabriella asked startled by their sudden appearance

Gabriella's mom looked at her dad, then quickly glanced back at her daughter. "Well aren't you going to invite your parents in" she said with a forced smile

Gabriella led them into the living room sitting in the armchair while her parents took the couch. The first to break the silence was her mother.

"So, you haven't changed this place much" her mother said

"I liked it the way grandma had it, I didn't think it could get better than how it is now"

Gabriella's father cleared his throat. "Alright, enough of the pleasantries, Gabriella how could you not have told us"

Gabriella decided to play dumb hoping that they weren't talking about what she thought they were. "What do you mean papa?"

"Gabriella please, we know it's begun" her mother said taking her daughter's hand

Gabriella pulled away, she didn't want sympathy she didn't need sympathy! They all knew this was coming. She was angry.

"How do you even know" Gabriella growled looking pointedly at her mother

"I asked Dr. Seaver" her mother said looking down at her feet

"That is confidential, he isn't allowed to do that I can have his license for that you know" Gabriella yelled

"Gabriella. Stop" her father's words resonated throughout the room, and she felt as if she was a child once again

"Your mother found out because she loved you, and we've known Dr. Seaver before you were even born, he's like family" he said

Gabriella slowly calmed down "We knew it was coming and….I've accepted it."

Gabriella's father walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, and whispered in her hear "No, you haven't"

Gabriella broke down right there and then, sobbing into her father's chest she cried every once in a while saying "I don't want to daddy, not yet, I don't want to die"

…

Gabriella sat in her bed sipping ginger tea, her parents had left an hour ago and all she could think about was death. Gabriella had no strength in her, knowing for so many years she thought she would be prepared.

_She was fourteen when she had felt a sharp pain her chest then passed out during math class she was rushed to the ER where they had given her life changing news "Mr. and Mrs. Montez your daughter has a heart condition, it's a degenerative heart disease and as time passes it will become worse and sooner or later it will not be able to work on its own." Her parents had pleaded that she be able to go on the transplant list, but the doctors had told them that she wasn't in danger of dying right now as the many people on the transplant list were. She was told that when her heart was close to giving out only then could she be on the list. That night Gabriella had sat in her bedroom and cried._

But nothing could prepare you for when you're told your time is up.

The doorbell rang and Gabriella drifted towards it her mind void of anything. When she opened the door she saw something that broke her heart. Troy. He stood in the doorway dressed in a black tux and a blue tie that brought out his amazing eyes that seemed to sparkle in the late afternoon sun. In his left hand he held a bouquet of roses and in his right a picnic basket.

"I thought we could go on a late night stroll and have a bit to eat" he said as he raised the picnic basket.

Gabriella looked at him "I can't Troy"

Troy looked confused "Why not, we can skip the picnic if it seems to datey" he said

"It's not that, I just can't have a relationship"

"I told you…" Troy began but was cut off by the continuation of Gabriella's sentence

"Or a friendship" she finished

Troy looked ant Gabriella dumbfounded "But"

"Goodbye Troy" she said as she closed the door

Gabriella went back to her room and crawled underneath the covers, she never wanted to come out.

…..

Troy stood staring at the door; he couldn't understand what was happening. After a few seconds he turned and walked down the driveway towards his car. Sitting in the car he called Chad.

"Hello"

"Hey Chad, its Troy I need some advice"

Chad's voice turned worried "What's wrong man"

"It's Gabriella" Troy said

"What about her"

"Every time I get close to her, she pushes me away, and I don't know why"

Troy rested his head against the steering wheel waiting for Chad's reply.

"Troy, women are strange creatures, if she doesn't want to give you the time of day, then move on, there are other people in the world"

Troy looked at the phone in disbelief. Chad didn't understand, when he was with Gabriella he felt complete he felt he was given a new life and the one he was in before was horrible compared to the one she was in. Her smile made his insides go crazy and her voice, her voice was his guiding angel. Chad just didn't get it. It was like he couldn't live without her. As Troy thought this he came to a realization.

"Chad I gotta go I'll call you later" Troy said quickly hanging up and calling another number.

"I love her" he said into the phone

"Well brother it's about time" Sharpay said on the other end

"But, she doesn't want to be with me" Troy cried

"Pull it together man, you have to show her that you're not giving up Troy, you have to let her know that when she's with you your with her a 100% back. Troy if you really lover her you need to make her know. Do you understand?"She said

"Definitely" he said

"Now leave me alone I need my beauty rest, tomorrow I'm going shopping" Sharpay said mock curtly

Troy laughed "Thanks, sis"

"No problem, and Troy, good luck"

"Luck I don't need luck we Bolton-Evans succeed in everything we do" he said with a smile on his face

Sharpay laughed "Night Troy"

After he hung up with Sharpay Troy made one last call. He waited until the automated voice told him he could leave a message.

"Gabriella, I need you to know that I care about you, I care about you way too much than I think I should, but I do. No matter how far you push me I'll be coming back and no matter where you go I'll find you."

Troy hung up the phone and drove away determined to show Gabriella just how much he wanted and needed her.

….

Gabriella sat up in her bed when she had heard Troy start talking. It didn't change her mind though she was not getting involved, but it was nice to know that someone loved her. Even though he never said the word Gabriella could feel it emanating from all his other words. It was good to love and to be loved back, knowing this she thought maybe death didn't look so bleak.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Gabriella awoke the next day feeling empty. She had slept the entire day away, looking at her clock she could see that it was 3:34pm, and knew she had missed her appointment. Right now she didn't feel like hearing anything that would bring her down, she didn't care right now she just wanted something to fill the numbness that had taken over her. Gabriella rolled out of bed and made her way to the kitchen.

As Gabriella fished through the freezer she thought about all the times she had watched what she ate staying away from the 'bad' food, but now it was time for some sweets. Gabriella smiled when her hands finally grasped the cookie dough ice cream tucked in the back of her freezer. Taking the tub of ice cream and a spoon she shuffled over to the den pressing the blinking answering machine on the way to the couch.

"Hello Gabriella, this is Dr. Seaver I am calling because you missed your appointment today and I wanted to know if you were okay" Gabriella rolled her eyes as the message played. _Yeah, of course I'm okay Dr. Seaver why wouldn't I be im not dying or anything. _Gabriella thought to herself as the next message began.

"Hey Gabriella its Taylor! Guess what I'm finally back in town, call me back when you get this message I wanna see your beautiful faceeee!" Gabriella couldn't help but smile Taylor was her best friend and to know she was going to be here when she was at the end couldn't make her feel better. Gabriella picked up the phone and called Taylor.

"Hey Tay" Gabriella said when she heard Taylor pick up the phone

"Gabby" Taylor yelled, Gabriella held the phone from her ear giggling at her friends exuberance

"We really need to catch up, you wanna meet at Kings Palace"

"Sure sure, just give me a time and I'll be there" Taylor said

"Okay how about in half an hour"

"Done see you soon"

…

"So, your…" Taylor said playing with her straw, ever since Gabriella told her the news she noticed that Taylor hadn't touched the rest of her burger or drunk her vanilla shake which was her major vice.

"Taylor it's okay remember when I told you about this the first time" Taylor looked up from her melting drink

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would happen this soon" Taylor said

"Okay, let's not talk about something so morbid"

"Okay then…." Taylor said

"Boys!" Gabriella and Taylor both shouted in unison

"Soo, any guy in your life" Gabriella asked

"Noo, sadly, my body is not happy with me about that. What about you any good looking guys in your life"

"No" Gabriella said

"Liar, Liar pants on fire" Taylor sang

Gabriella opened her mouth to say a clever retort but was interrupted by Taylor. "Don't you even dare try to lie to me. You know I can see through you I always have and I always will"

Gabriella looked at Taylor knowing any lie she told she would be caught "Well were not really together, well I don't even really know him"

Taylor perked an eyebrow at Gabriella "Spill"

Gabriella let out a sigh and told Taylor of her first meeting with Troy and how he had made her feel, bur how she had come to the conclusion that she couldn't be in a relationship with him because of her circumstance.

At the end of her story Taylor gave Gabriella her infamous mom glare. "What" Gabriella cried

"Gabby, don't be dumb. I see what you're doing, pushing him away will not make him or you feel better. You told me you're trying to have fun, experience the things you haven't before. What about love Gabby have you experienced that before"

Gabriella looked at Taylor and whined "I don't even know if I love him"

"You won't know sitting at home by yourself. This is your chance to be outgoing with a guy to take a chance and maybe just maybe you might actually fall for him" Taylor said

Gabriella looked up at the ceiling "Taylor, I don't know"

"You have to see, just promise me you'll think about it first. You know all I want is for you to be happy"

"I know I know"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Troy turned onto her block for the fourth time that day. Right now he was feeling a little stalkerish, but he couldn't decide what he wanted to say to Gabriella yet and driving always helped him think, as he passed her house for the fifth time he thought to himself that it was now or never. He parked across the street and walked up to her house, if he was going to keep her he first needed to talk to her. Troy knocked on the door and awaited a response

….

Gabriella had watch Troy circle around the block, her next door neighbor Mrs. Kendall had seen him and told her of the suspicious man eyeing her house. Gabriella couldn't keep her eyes off him catching a glance of his face every time he slowed down as he passed her house. On the fifth time instead of slowing down he stopped completely. Gabriella watched as he made his way up to the door. All Gabriela could think about at that moment was Taylor and what she had said to her yesterday. Gabriella contemplated the outcome of the situation, even if she did fall for him he couldn't break her heart because she would be gone, and if she didn't she could at least get some fun out of it, a lot of fun actually, she thought as she watched his lean body stride toward her door. Gabriella let him knock and waited a moment before she opened the door.

"Gabriella listen to me I don't know what happened the last time I saw you but I really want you to know that I want to get to know you…maybe even more than a friend" Troy said

Gabriella had been listening to what he said but she was so entranced by his mouth as he waited for her reply he licked his lips and for some reason that action brought her over the edge. Before Troy or Gabriella herself knew what was happening Gabriella had captured his lips with her own, tugging at them until they parted for her. She never did this, she was never so forceful. Gabriella wrapped her hands in Troy's hair and pulled his head down closer to hers deepening the kiss. When she found that she was in need of oxygen she pulled back and looked at Troy. His eyes were in shock but a sensual undertone could be seen.

Troy placed his fingers on his now red lips "So, I'm guessing you want to be more than friends"

Gabriella blushing looked at Troy "I'm actually not sure…. Give me some time please"

"Okay" Troy said turning from the doorway still in a daze, but before he was fully down the stairs he turned around and sad "Oh, and Gabriella you're a good kisser"

Gabriella shut the door and leaned against it. She had no idea what had overcome her, at first she was regretting it but now…she didn't actually know. Troy had an effect on her and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

…..

Troy had said what he wanted to and was now waiting for Gabriella's reply, what he got though was not at all what he expected. Her kiss was the most amazing thing he had felt in a long time, and the hunger in which she kissed him had definitely turned him on. Troy wasn't ready when she had pulled away, he thought that he could of kissed her forever if he could. He watched as the confidence she had kissed him with left and she stood there blushing. This girl was confusing but also enticing.

Troy was hoping that when he asked if that kiss meant more she would answer yes. But her answer baffled him even more. As he walked away he turned and said "Oh, and Gabriella you're a good kisser." He watched as she looked down shyly and closed the door. No matter what Troy felt like he was a goner.

Troy got in his car and made his way to his step brother's home. When the door opened to his brother's home he was bombarded by two little girls and a boy vying for his attention.

"Uncle Troy, are you gonna play basketball with us" the little boy Josh asked him. Before he could answer Ryan entered the conversation.

"Let me talk to your Uncle for a while and then you guys can have some fun" Ryan said as he tousled his son's hair.

"Hey Ryan, how you and Kelsi doing" Troy asked

"Good, Good, so what brings you to this side of town"

"Well, I need some brotherly advice" Troy said smirking

"Oh, is this about that girl of yours"

"Well I see you've talked to Sharpay already"

"Well yeah" Ryan said chuckling

"Okay so lay it on me what has this girl done to my brother that he is turning to everyone for advice"

"Where to start" Troy said jokingly

"First let's get some beers" Ryan suggested

The two men grabbed their beers and took court outside on the patio.

"Okay so begin" Ryan said

"Well, this girl makes me feel different, you know, but she seems to have a wall up, but for a second today the wall came down and…it was great, but then she just left me there, and I feel like I have to keep it… her no matter what at least to see what comes from it"

"Well, it seems to me that you already know what you want"

"I guess"

"So what's stopping you" Ryan said

"You know what I don't actually know" Troy said


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Troy sat at his desk flipping through paperwork when his office line began to ring. "Mr. Bolton you have a Gabriella on line two for you". Troy quickly thanked his secretary and picked up the line.

"Troy" Gabriella said

"Yeah"

"I want to try, try being with you" Gabriella said

"I would like that" Troy said a smile forming on his face.

"Kay, hey you know that picnic you planned before, could we go on it now"

"Of course, we can go right after I finish here okay" Troy said

"Alright I'll see you later" Gabriella said hanging up

Troy looked at the phone before he hung up he couldn't be more excited, the pile of files on his desk that were depressing him before seemed inconsequential now as he went through them his mind on Gabriella.

…

Troy was dressed in a button down blue shirt and a black sports coat with black slacks. He wanted this night to be perfect. He switched the flowers he was carrying to his left hand and knocked on the door. Gabriella opened the door and Troy was stunned. She was wearing a white laced summer dress that reached right above her knees. The dress had a deep v-neck exposing her tanned chest that seemed to beckon to Troy. Her hair fell loosely in curls down her back. To him she was a sight to behold.

"These are for you" Troy said handing over the flowers

"Thank you" Gabriella said taking the flowers and smelling them

"You look stunning, you know" Troy said admiringly

"Thank you" she said blushing

"Are you ready to go" Troy asked

"Lead the way" she said

Troy led Gabriella down to the park and past the first few picnic tables.

Gabriella looked at him in confusion "Troy you know you've passed like 4 picnic sites already"

"Yeah, but that's not where I'm taking you" he said

Gabriella continued following Troy until he came to a stop. "Is this the place" she asked

Troy grinned "Not yet close your eyes"

"My eyes" she said in suspicion

"Mhmmm" Troy chuckled

With her eyes closed Troy led her to the picnic spot, soon again they stopped. "Open your eyes"

There they stood the sun low in the sky casting a low gleam of light onto the open field. Flowers dotted the hill that they stood on their colors seeming to sparkle in the afternoon sun. But what did sparkle was the pond it was a nice aquamarine blue and it shimmered reflecting light around it making the whole area seem to glow.

"It's beautiful" Gabriella said

"Not compared to you" Troy said as he spread the picnic blanket on the grass

"Thanks….for everything" Gabriella said

Troy patted the spot beside him; seeing Gabriella came and sat next to him

"So what do you want to eat first" Troy said

"Everything" Gabriella said looking at the abundance of delicious food that was there, she was glad that she had decided she wasn't watching what she ate anymore or this would have been torture.

"Well I like a girl with an appetite" Troy said as he watched Gabriella grab a sandwich some chips a slice of cheesecake and a variety of fruit.

Gabriella giggled "Oh did you want some" she asked innocently

"No, not really you know I don't generally eat while on a picnic" Troy said smiling

"Oh hush up and eat something before I eat everything"

"Even the basket"

"Yes, even the basket" Gabriella said holding her head high in the air

Troy laughed at her "You know your cute when you're trying to be uptight"

"Well I guess I'll take that as a compliment" Gabriella said as she popped a strawberry into her mouth

Troy watched Gabriella chew the strawberry and watched as it slid down her throat when she swallowed. Troy couldn't take it anymore, leaning over he kissed Gabriella's lips lightly, playing with them until he felt her relax, then with expertise he made his way into her mouth, it was as if he was trying to taste her soul.

"What was that for" Gabriella said breathlessly as she pulled away

"I wanted to taste a strawberry" he said smiling

"Well why didn't you take one from the pile" Gabriella said

"What pile" Troy asked cheekily

"The one right….." Gabriella stopped as she realized that all the strawberries were gone. "Well I did say if you didn't eat them I would"

"Well I found my way around that misfortune didn't I" Troy said

"I guess you did" she said

"Well, I'm glad you changed your mind about us"

"Me too" Gabriella said

"So what did change your mind?" he asked

"My mind" Gabriella looked up into the darkening sky trying to decide on what to say, when she felt a pang in her chest. Gabriella awoke in Troy's arms.

"What what's going on" Gabriella said

"Oh thank God" Troy said as he looked down at her "You fainted and for a moment I was sure your heart skipped a few beats.

Gabriella looked into his worried eyes "Because I didn't want to regret anything"

"Huh" Troy said looking down at her confused

"You asked why I changed my mind"

"Oh" Troy said "Why don't you rest for a bit I'll make sure you get home alright." As he looked down at Gabriella he saw that she was already sleeping. Troy kissed her forward and continued his trek towards her home.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella awoke in her bed still dressed in her dress from the other night. As she woke she heard a noise come from the kitchen a humming of sorts with the background noise of pots and pans being used. Gabriella wondered if her parents had come to her house to check on her. Making her way to the kitchen she was shocked to see not her parents but Troy making breakfast.

"Well, hello there sleepy head" he said as he saw her from the corner of his eye

"What are you doing here" she said

"I wanted to make sure you were alright after last night"

Gabriella noticed that he had changed into a blue polo and jeans, meaning that he would have had to leave to get those clothes.

"So how did you get into my house?" She asked

"Well I took the key that I used to get you in last night with me so I could come back and check on you at different times. You know you didn't have a lot of food here I had to go grocery shopping" Troy said

"You know its kind of creepy you just making yourself at home here"

Troy looked up hurt in his eyes "If you want me to leave I can"

"No, no" Gabriella said quickly "I didn't mean it that way, stay please"

Troy smiled; happy she hadn't kicked him out

"So, what you making?" Gabriella asked looking intrigued

"Pancakes and scrambled eggs" Troy said

"Yumm" said Gabriella "I can't wait"

…..

Troy and Gabriella sat at opposite ends of the kitchen table eating their breakfast.

"Are there seconds" Gabriella asked licking the syrup off her lips

Troy smiled "I wouldn't have expected you to be so hungry after you polished off all that food last night"

"Well I'm a growing lady I need my nutrients" Gabriella said

"Okay I'll go make you some"

"Thank you" Gabriella sing-songed

"So what happened last night" Troy asked as he poured the pancake batter into the pan

"Oh, that, I just had a little too much sugar you know sugar rush and everything my body couldn't handle the intake"

"Oh okay, well are you alright now"

"Yup I'm more than alright"

Ring Ring Ring, went Gabriella's phone

"Are you going to answer that?" asked Troy

"I really don't feel like it" Gabriella said shrugging her shoulders

The phone stopped ringing and Gabriella heard the beep and a man start talking "Hello Gabriella this is Doc…" Gabriella jumped out of her chair almost overturning it and sprinted to the telephone.

"Hello" she said breathlessly

"Gabriella this is the third time you've missed your appointment" Dr. Seaver said

"I know, I know" Gabriella said

"We have to check on how its progressing to see if we can get you on the transplant list"

"I don't want to be on the list" Gabriella stated

"Gabriella, I don't understand" Dr. Seaver said dumbfounded

"The possibility of me even getting it is slim to none and I'd rather spend my time doing more fun things than waiting in a stuffy room forever" Gabriella said as she peeked around the corner watching Troy flip her pancake into her plate.

"I'll talk to you later and don't you dare tell my parents, you know that's a breach of privacy" Gabriella said sternly before she hung up the phone.

"So what was that about?" Troy asked as Gabriella took her place at the table again

"Nothing, my friend just wants me to volunteer at some event and I didn't want to" Gabriella said

"What about that bit about your parents and privacy" Troy asked

"Well someone's an ever curious eavesdropper" Gabriella said smiling trying to cover up the anger building in her

"Well, not necessarily you were kind of talking loud but you know what its none of my business, I was just asking because you seemed upset" Troy said

"I'm alright I'll get over it" Gabriella said placing another piece of her pancake into her mouth

"Hey you wanna do something fun" Troy said

"Like what!" Gabriella asked

"It's a surprise, go get ready and we'll go"

"Okay" said Gabriella shoveling a forkful of eggs and pancake into her mouth, before getting up

Troy chuckled at her and hoped that what he had in mind could help her get over whatever upset her on the phone.

…..

Gabriella was looking out the window of Troy's car trying to figure out where they were going.

"Come on tell me, please, pretty please" she said pouting her lips and widening her eyes

Troy looked at her "Well isn't that the cutest look I've ever seen"

Gabriella then batted her eyelashes

"Oh" Troy groaned "So hard to resist….but nope still not telling"

"Meanie" Gabriella said playfully hitting him on the arm

"Okay were almost there, were about to turn in" Troy said

Gabriella turned to look out the window "Go karts no way"

"Don't tell me your chicken miss bungee jumper" said Troy teasingly

"Not at all" Gabriella said getting out of the car "Lets go"

Troy and Gabriella listened to the employee explain the rules. After the man finished speaking Troy nudged Gabriella

"How about we make this a little more interesting" Troy said

"How so?" Gabriella replied

"The loser has to go wherever the winner wants them too"

"Okay" said Gabriella "I know you got a little antsy while bungee jumping, what do you think about paragliding"

Troy looked at her "Oh you're on"

Troy and Gabriella sat in their respective karts waiting for the light to turn green. Red, Yellow, Green and they were off. Gabriella made a sharp turn cutting off Troy and flying ahead; she swung out to get a better grasp of the track and continued on. Troy was behind her waiting for his opportunity, unlike Gabriella he handled the turns with ease and skill, he was pacing himself. The last lap was coming up and on the turn Gabriella swung out again leaving a space open on the inside of the track. That was when Troy took his opportunity he sped up going as fast as lightning and glided through the turn easily as he surpassed her.

When Gabriella made it to the finish line she saw Troy standing there a big grin on his face and a small plastic Trophy in his hand.

"Okay, okay you win, so where are we going" Gabriella asked arms crossed over her chest

"We're going to my family reunion" Troy said holding her gaze

"What Troy we haven't even been. I mean its too soon, Troy" Gabriella whined too frustrated to express herself

"We made a deal and that's what I want, anyways I think this is the perfect time" Troy said

"True we did make a deal, okay, but we are not staying long" she said

"Deal" Troy said "Now lets go get something to eat" he said taking her hand and leading her to the car

_What have I gotten myself into?,_ Gabriella thought;_ this is getting way too serious_. Gabriella looked up at Troy as they walked. _The more I get into his life the harder it will be when I leave_. Gabriella sighed and smiled as Troy looked down at her with his sparkling blue eyes. _What to do, What to do?_


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella was still shifting through her closet trying to figure out what to year to Troy's family gathering. She had no idea why she was so nervous, every few seconds she had to wipe her hands down the sides of her sweatpants, before she knew it her pants would be worn out. Gabriella stood in front of her closet and tried to get herself to calm down.

"Breath in" "Breath out" she said over and over again relaxing herself. _It's not that big of a deal I'm not even going to be staying that long and it doesn't matter it doesn't mean a thing_. She thought trying to reassure herself.

Ring Ring Ring. Gabriella picked up the phone.

"Hello" she said

"Hey I'll be over there in less than half an hour" Troy said

"I'm not even ready yet" Gabriella whined

"I called you this morning and reminded you about today and it's been….four hours since then how are you not ready?" Troy asked

"I don't know" Gabriella said running her fingers through her hair. "Okay, okay I'll be done soon"

"Good, I'll still be coming at the same time I said"

"Bye" Gabriella said in frustration then hung up

Now this was crunch time. It was a family gathering so nothing too short and nothing too cleavage bearing. Those were definitely out. Now the color scheme anything dark seemed like she didn't want to be there except for maybe black, black was always good. Family reunions were always focused around fun, so jeans would be the best bet.

Mentally going through what she couldn't and could wear Gabriella finally picked out the 'perfect' outfit.

Gabriella looked in the mirror. She was wearing a knee length dark washed jean shorts. A peach baby doll top cinched at the waist with a black belt that looked like a bow, and black converse. Her hair was up in a bun with a few curly tendrils falling around her face. She gave herself a one last glance over and thought _I'm ready._

….

Gabriella sat in Troy's car fidgeting; her nerves were coming back to her. Troy grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over her palm, after he felt her relax a bit he kissed her hand and placed it back in her lap, returning his hand to the steering wheel.

"Alright were here" said Troy pulling into the driveway of what Gabriella assumed to be his parents house.

"This place is humongous" Gabriella said taking in the twenty acres of land

"Yeah, I suppose" said Troy nonchalantly "Come on lets go in, I can't wait until you meet everyone"

When Troy and Gabriella stepped into the house they were bombarded by people. Everywhere Gabriella looked there were people and people and people. If she didn't know better she would think the whole world population was right in this house. Gabriella was beginning to freak out at all the unknown faces when she spotted a familiar girl bobbing her way through the crowd. Grabbing Troy's hand she pushed toward her.

"Taylor, Tay is that you" Gabriella called

The girl looked up surprised "Gabby what are you doing here"

Gabriella pointed at Troy "So wait your apart of this family"

"Well yeah, but not blood related" Taylor said shrugging. Gabriella looked confused "Okay let me explain a little more" Taylor said "my mother's sister married Troy's father's cousin and they met through Troy's father and my father who have been best friends since they were teens"

"Yes we have" said an older looking version of Troy "I'm Jack Bolton, nice to meet you" He said wrapping Gabriella up in a bear hug.

Gabriella giggled "Nice to meet you too"

"Darling, don't crush the poor girl" an elegantly dressed lady said tapping Jack on the shoulder. "Hi I'm Troy's stepmom Darby"

"Hi its very nice to meet you" Gabriella said

"You too sweetie, come let's sit on the patio it's getting a little stuffy in here"

Jack, Troy, Gabriella and Taylor followed Mrs. Bolton out onto the patio where they were met with four other faces.

"Oh, so this is the girl Troy huhhh?" said Sharpay winking

Troy laughed "Yes Sharpay" he then turned to Gabriella "This is my obnoxious sister Sharpay" Sharpay feigned surprise hurt, causing the rest of the group to laugh. "Her husband Zeke, this is my brother Ryan and his wife Kelsi."

After Troy finished the introductions they all replied back in unison "Hello Gabriella"

Gabriella blushed and waved back saying "Hi"

When they had all taken their seats and were in the middle of conversation three young kids ran up to Troy.

"Uncle Troy, Uncle Troy" they cried

"I'm coming" Troy said smiling widely "I'll be back" he whispered to Gabriella before he left.

Gabriella watched as Troy played with the kids, as he did a longing inside of her came. She wanted to be married and have kids, and as she imagined this future Troy appeared as her husband each of their kids taking after him in some way. Gabriella then realized not only did she want that future she wanted it with Troy.

"Gabriella are you okay" Sharpay asked

Gabriella turned to see Sharpay and Taylor staring at her worriedly "I'm okay, just these allergies" she said

…

Later on in the car leaving Troy's parent house Gabriella decided she would tell Troy that she wouldn't be around much longer; just when she had garnered enough courage and was about to tell him Troy turned to her.

"Gabriella, I want to say thank you so much for coming, you have no idea how much this meant to me. I don't know if this is love yet but I can tell I'm getting close. You don't have to say anything right now. I promise I can wait for you if you don't feel the same right now"

Gabriella gave a weak smile "I'm glad I came" she said.

With that confession she couldn't tell him now, her heart was breaking emotionally and literally but she couldn't break his; at least not now when she would be there to see it happen. She knew it was selfish of her, but she'd rather die knowing there was a smile on his face.


End file.
